


カタツムリの空 （黄笠/架空）

by Mushimako



Series: [黄笠]カタツムリの空 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 牛郎黄濑x打工族笠松的都市故事（架空）
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: [黄笠]カタツムリの空 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

看着从水龙头中断断续续流出的水滴，微蹙着眉头的笠松束手无策的杵在镜子前、深深的长叹了一口气。

来势汹汹的寒流使得东京这座城市迎来了十年难得一见的低温。前些日子降雨后所留下的水洼纷纷凝结成冰、呼啸的北风使得奔走在街道上的人们各个弓着背脊、蜷缩着身子，每个人的嘴上几乎都念叨着满是无奈的抱怨，就连笠松也不例外。

“看样子水箱是冻住了……烧壶热水应付下吧。”

关上了冰冷的龙头，下意识深吸了一口气的笠松走出了狭窄封闭的浴室、回到了属于自己一人的小小的居室——不足十平米的房间勉强只能放下一张床和一个简易的衣橱，房间的角落堆满了还未来得及处理干净的杂志，而床尾在摆放着约莫半个手臂宽的小冰箱。地上、床上、乃至冰箱上都堆放着来不及收拾的衣物；眼看着面前那一片狼藉的光景，下意识眨了眨眼的笠松跨着步子、自暴自弃的绕过了阻挡在自己面前的衣物堆，随即在冰箱前蹲下了身。冬日的严寒无疑为疲惫的身心造成了不小的负担，而当自己徐徐将瓶子中的纯净水缓缓注入电水壶时，那闪烁的微弱红光竟也让笠松感到一丝微弱的温心，从而情不自禁的抱紧了双膝。

东京这座城市虽然繁华、热闹，但却无法为漂泊在这座城市的人们带来任何的归属感。

‘上京’对大部分走出校园的学生们而言就像是一种崇高且不容置疑的信仰，那由一张张在社交媒体上流传的照片所勾勒的幻想蛊惑着无数怀抱梦想的青年陆续收拾起了行囊、踏上了通往东京这座城市的坎坷之路，笠松亦是其中的一员。不同于他人的盲目，从高中毕业之后、被东京的大学录取的笠松便早早买好了车票，来到了东京。与自己同行的还有同一社团的几位好友，至今笠松仍与他们保持着联络，有的回到了老家的城市发展、有的则和自己一样留在了这座城市，却鲜有人和自己一样过着日夜颠倒、粗茶淡饭的日子。

（你辞职了？为什么突然辞职了？）

步入了大学的笠松为了证明自己拥有独立生活的能力而开始打工，自己的这份担当和意识虽然得到了家人的认可和信任，却没想到像这样靠着打工来维持生活与收入的日子竟持续了八年之久。便利店的收营员，初中生的家教，家庭餐厅的服务生……笠松近乎尝试了各种各样的工作，本以为丰富的社会经验会成为今后的就职活动打下稳固的基础，却没想到自己竟一次又一次的在终面环节遭到淘汰，困惑与不忿像极了破损的齿轮、迫使笠松停下了仓促的脚步，自己的时间也因此止步于往日的挫败。

毕业之后、为了追求更高的收入，笠松第一次踏入新宿这座有着‘当代浮世’之称的‘不夜城’，在歌舞伎町的某家夜总会做起了端茶倒水的服务生。奈何自己无法适应店内那纸醉金迷的气氛，陪酒女郎之间的明争暗斗、以及不得不睁一只眼闭一只眼的肉【aaaaaaaa】体交易……在咬牙坚持了半年之后，向店长提出了辞呈的笠松一脸沮丧的向两位推心置腹的好友吐起了苦水，坦白了这一艰难的决定。

森山与小堀是自己高中时代的旧识，三人在毕业之后一同上京，如今、森山在某个房产中介公司就职，而小堀则是如愿以偿的留在了大学，整日钻研着有关天文宇宙的科学研究。

笠松并不是一个喜欢倾诉的人，然而这半年的煎熬确实给自己带来了不小的压力，自己甚至一度因为精神压力太大而得了胃溃疡、可冷漠的店长却在其他同事面前埋怨笠松为人过于正直、处事不够圆滑，至今自己都忘不了那些陪酒女郎出于嘲弄和蔑视而发出的甜美笑声，每每回想、都让笠松感到无比的恶心。

（干不下去了，可能我是真的不适合那样的地方吧。但是不得不说夜里的工作比白天要赚得多得多，所以下一份工作我还是想试试，看看有没有酒吧之类的场所有没有缺人的。）

以及，可以的话，能够不和女人打太多的交道。

见自己如此斩钉截铁的说道，忍不住苦笑连连的两位挚友出于同情与安慰、为自己满上了酒。在学生时代，笠松就不擅长和女生打交道，尽管自己有过在意的异性、也对女性那丰满柔软的身体充满幻想，但男女思维上的差异、与在夜总会内打工的这段经历让笠松深刻的意识到‘女人’是一种多么可怕且难以对付的‘生物’，在她们的面前，自己根本没有任何的胜算、任何的对抗就只会换来自取其辱的下场。

递交了辞呈、再次踏上了求职之路的笠松最终在一家靠近二丁目的小酒吧内找到了工作。店长原是一名调酒师，且在不少国际大赛上拿过奖、也在海外开过不少店，最终选择回到了日本，在向亲朋好友公开出柜后，选择在新宿开了一家只提供鸡尾酒的酒吧，而笠松是他的第一位职员。

因为靠近二丁目的关系，上门关顾的客人多半是‘那个’圈子的人，其中不乏鸡尾酒爱好者，而平时沉默寡言的店长在面对客人时却格外的健谈，调酒的手艺更是不言而喻、干净利落却不失华丽的手势就连笠松这样的外行都不禁看得入迷，原本还担心身为异性恋的自己无法融入这样特殊的环境，可仅仅一周的时间，这样的顾虑就已经烟飞云散、一晃眼的时间，竟已经快要过去一年的时间。

“时间过的真快啊……”

捧着手中的马克杯，回忆着往事的笠松忍不住低声感慨，辛酸化为苦涩蔓延上了舌根，可即便如此、自己亦没有认输、没有放弃，试图在平凡的生活中寻找到属于自己的出路，若不这么做、自己实在不知道该如何面对这一路上向自己伸来援手的人，以及每逢周末、都会给自己打来电话、嘘寒问暖的家人。

新安装不久的空调吹着徐徐的暖风，这是从小堀的熟人手里买回来的二手电器，而这间狭窄又破旧的公寓则是森山帮自己找的房源，虽然房龄高了一些、却距离自己工作的地方很近，租金也相当可观。在得知森山就连礼金都已经帮自己垫付了之后，匆匆收拾好行李的笠松立刻搬进了这间公寓，而时间过去了那么久、笠松对这间只是用来睡觉休息的房间并没有什么太大的不满，哪怕整个屋子就只有一扇小小的窗户、可考虑到地理位置和自己那岌岌可危的存款，再艰难的环境笠松都能够咬牙忍下来。

然而最近，不断从墙壁另一头传来的粗重喘息几乎日日折磨着自己的神经。

每日凌晨四点才回家的笠松在忙完洗漱之后大约在六点可以睡下，而通常情况下、普通人起床上班的时间约莫七、八点，由于建筑物整体比较老旧、墙壁也非常单薄，邻里的人要是有什么动静自己很快就会察觉到，住户与住户之间根本没有所谓的‘隐私’可言，但对人情世故向来淡薄的日本人并不在乎这些，住在这里的人大多也都是和笠松一样的单身打工族，可这一‘平衡’却在三个月前被一个神秘的男人彻底打破了，同时也彻底扰乱了自己原本平静枯燥的生活。

“讨厌啦，黄濑君，不要总是摸这里嘛……”

喋喋不休的是一个女人，光是听到她那娇嗔的嗓音、就让笠松不自觉的起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。然而有些沙哑的声线与自己在昨天听到的尖细的女声并非是同一个人，与前天那有些娃娃音的女人更不相同……被称为‘黄濑君’的男人时常会带不同的女人回到公寓，在结束暧昧的调情过后、便开始了人尽皆知的‘正事’。

笠松并没有和异性交往过的经验，但却非常明白眼前那面墙壁的背后正发生着什么——性急的喘息声、高亢且放浪的呻吟……节奏分明的撞击声一下又一下从墙壁传来，可真正让笠松感到羞愤不已的、是自己那越发燥热的耳根，以及不断升温的肉体。

“啊啊、顶到了，就是这里……嗯啊……！”  
“……唔……！”

即便是被迫的、笠松仍然为无法控制的生理反应而难掩羞耻的低下了头。就算双手捂上了耳朵、或是戴上了耳机听起了音乐，可流窜在体内的欲火却还是随着呼吸的间隙变得越发汹涌。就算并拢着双腿也无法在短时间内平息昂扬的官能，不得已、下意识砸了砸舌头的笠松在怒气与冲动的驱使下举起了拳头，狠狠的朝着墙面砸去；唐突的巨响迫使墙壁背后的女生停止了叫声，突如其来的寂静莫名的让笠松也随之乱了阵脚。

“啊……难道是我太大声了……？”

满是忧虑的口吻让笠松有些哭笑不得。究竟是该这栋房子过于老旧、墙壁太过单薄，还是该怪对方太过投入、过于忘我？然而对方的‘反思’很快便被几声不以为然的笑声掩盖了过去，这也是笠松第一次听到那名为‘黄濑’的男人的嗓音，在阵阵嬉笑声中、更为露骨张扬的呻吟再次响起，伴随着明目张胆的讥笑，迫使笠松强忍着沸腾的怒火、握紧了拳头。

“怎么会呢，一定是你的叫声太诱人了，害别人太兴奋了啦。再叫大声一点，能够听到小亚美这么动听甜美的声音竟然还闹脾气，真是身在福中不知福。”  
“讨厌~黄濑君~你这么说人家反而更不好意思了……呀……！”  
“……可恶……！”

为什么我非得像这样忍气吞声不可？！

仅仅在一瞬间，笠松恨不得自己手中能够一把足以凿烂一切的锤子，就这么将面前的墙壁敲的粉碎、见识一下如此恬不知耻的狗男女究竟长什么模样。可成年人的理智逼迫笠松克制下了自己的怒火，毕竟这种亲昵的行为本身就不是‘罪’，身为普通的男人、盘踞在股间的胀痛感早已令自己失去了‘制裁’对方的所有权力。

“要是哪天让我在别的地方碰上，我一定要他好看……！”

——TBC——

就是打工松和牛郎黄的都市故事

下次更新啥时候不知道，看工作忙不忙


	2. 02

当因疲劳而朦胧的视线渐渐变得清晰，怔怔望着镜中的倒映的笠松猛然意识到曾经的自己并不是那种甘心扮演一个平庸的角色的人。

究竟是从什么时候开始，这对本该炯炯有神的眉眼变得黯淡无光？扪心自问的同时，从心口传来的刺痛感迫使笠松深吸了一口气，游离的目光避开了镜子所折射的目光，匆匆系紧了松散的领结、转身走出了狭窄的更衣室。

“笠松君，这里的酒具麻烦你尽快清理一下。”

距离正式开店还有约莫一小时的时间，在营业之前、身为店内唯一的服务生，笠松必须一个人完成全部的准备工作、清理吧台，而店长则会亲自确认当晚的预约，大多都是一些熟客，其中不乏多次在电视荧屏露脸的艺人、模特，以及寻求慰藉的同性恋者。

起初，笠松并不习惯这样‘特别’的氛围——尽管自己没有恋爱的经验、而女性给自己留下的尽是一些不愉快的回忆，但这并不代表笠松能够拿出足够的包容心去接纳男性看待自己时的炙热目光，在来到这家店之前、笠松对所谓的‘同志群体’更是一窍不通，更没有想过有朝一日自己竟会在一家同志酒吧打工，每每回想，都忍不住苦笑连连。

“还有，你今天的脸色很不好哦，是没休息好吗？黑眼圈好重。”  
“啊……就是前阵子和您说起过的，我那邻居的事。”

若不是店长对自己这般嘘寒问暖，笠松实在不想回忆起发生在深夜的那些种种；从腹部底端腾升而起的恶心感令笠松近乎本能的皱起了眉头，见自己如是露骨的变了表情、显然有些错愕的店长干笑了两声，眼神中尽是担忧。

“这么夸张吗……虽说这也是别人的私生活，但到了扰民的程度的话确实不好。”  
“选择了那种破旧的房子的人，一般都有着各自的原因和问题，所以这么多年来邻里间都还算体谅，并没有引起什么矛盾。”

可那家伙算什么回事？

笠松甚至记不起那近乎张狂的男人是何时搬进这栋楼房的：没有门牌、更没有照过面；闲置了将近半年的房间忽然在某个深夜亮起了昏黄的灯，随之而来的是来自不同的女人的嬉笑声、以及肉【aaaa】欲碰撞的喘【】【】息和高亢不止的呻【】【】吟。

店长是正确的。笠松何尝不明白自己无权干涉别人的‘床笫之事’，但这种过于放纵的行为一旦影响到了他人的生活，身为受其牵连的‘局外人’、再三选择忍耐与克制的笠松实在是忍无可忍，尝试表达了自己的不满、却没想到换来的却是更为张狂的嘲弄。

“虽然我不喜欢暴力，但要是被我逮到机会，我非得狠狠揍他一顿不可。”

一边将擦拭干净的杯具摆放整齐、一边如是愤愤的骂骂咧咧道，在店长一阵又一阵的苦笑声中，走出了吧台的笠松穿上了围裙，卷起了衬衣的衣领。自己其实十分清楚，当情绪上头时、基于负面情绪所夸下的海口并不能当真，而笠松也早已过了血气方刚的年纪，如果光靠拳头就可以把问题解决的话，自己也不会像现在这样愁眉苦脸、为那连全名都不知道的陌生男人连连叹息了。

“要不要和房东说下这个情况呢，改天约森山出来聊聊这事吧……”  
“笠松君，你难道没有想过搬家吗？”

唐突的发问令愣愣杵在原地的笠松下意识的屏住了呼吸。为人向来亲切的店长始终面带着微笑，可眼前的男人终究只是自己的‘雇主’，他并不了解自己的过去、更不了解自己心中那些无法言喻的忧愁与苦痛。闻言，几度欲言又止的笠松默默将泛上舌根的苦涩吞咽了下去，一声无力的‘暂时没有这个打算’使得对方有些不解的挑了挑眉，而正是这一看似微不足道的流露迫使笠松低头避开了对方的视线，埋头擦拭起了整洁的吧台。

“你可不要误会，我并不是想干涉你的个人生活。我只是觉得既然那栋公寓的居住环境不是很好，你可以考虑换个环境，别太委屈自己。”  
“要是没那家伙在的话，那房子住着还算凑活。……我想尽可能多存些钱，所以看在租金的份上只能先咬牙忍忍了，毕竟没有人会和钱过不去。”

当梦想被现实击碎之后，是流不下泪、更笑不出声的空虚与悲伤。

笠松不会自命不凡的说自己是这世上唯一尝过这种滋味的人；这世上有着和自己一样太多太多平凡却不自知的人，有的人在挫折与隐忍中越战越勇，而有的人则如随波逐流的浮木、搁浅在梦想的离岸，等待着凋零与腐烂。

（以后还是尽量避免和其他人说起这些事吧。）

在社会上闯荡了这么多年、早已被磨平了棱角的笠松深知人情世故的重要，所以自己不想在他人的面前表现得不友好，但也从来没有刻意奉承、讨好过任何人；如果可以的话，自己还是想找一个不被任何人打扰的房间、角落，独自一人，找出那把被自己封存在记忆深处的吉他，找出那些被自己丢弃在废纸篓的琴谱……

“啊啊……好累……”

回忆的模糊不清，给自我欺骗提供了完美的机会。

疲惫感宛如千斤重的石头，压得人透不过气，以至于而当冷冽的寒风拂过面颊时，微微耸起了双肩的笠松甚至找不到更多的力气迈大脚下的步伐，只能拖拉着笨重的双腿，在风中艰难的前行着。每一天、每一个夜晚，像这样永无止境的重复着，然而自己却没有余裕为这样碌碌无为的生活而感到恐惧，只是一心寻找着那间闪烁着熟悉的灯火的老旧公寓、回到那唯一能够让自己静下心来的封闭空间。

“希望今天能够睡个好觉，好困……嗯？”  
“…………”

还未来得及走完脚下的台阶，烟草特有的气味随着刺骨的夜风迎面涌入了鼻腔，迫使笠松停下了脚步。自己并不是因为不习惯烟味而感到错愕；相反的，在新宿的夜场辗转多年的笠松很习惯这样的味道，只不过此时此刻，突然出现在自己眼前、仰头吞吐着烟雾的男人实在过于‘违和’——他身披黑色的浴袍，看似单薄的面料在月光的映照下折射出朦胧的光泽感，即便像笠松这样粗糙的大男人也能一眼就断定这身衣服一定价格不菲，可更让自己感到怪异的、是男人的存在本身。

金色的头发，高大的体型；在气温跌破零度的冬季，究竟是什么样的遭遇让他如同自虐一般、穿着这样一身衣服站在室外抽着闷烟？此外，这个男人究竟是谁？是这里的住户？还是仅仅只是纯粹的‘偶然’？

太多的疑问令充斥着疲惫的大脑感到一阵晕眩，从而下意识低头甩了甩脑袋的笠松一鼓作气、踩上了最后一格台阶。趴伏在栏杆前的男人依旧吞吐着刺鼻的烟雾，他似乎并没有发现自己的存在、亦或是打从一开始他根本就没有把自己放在眼里，目中无人的态度不禁让笠松感到有些窝火、可一想到对方只不过是个与自己毫无干系的陌生人，自己又何必为这样的存在而大动肝火，便很快平复了心情，快步来到了自己的公寓门前。

“……啊，原来是你。”  
“……？”

就在自己将钥匙插入锁眼的刹那，从背后传来的嬉笑声使得笠松本能的停下了动作、循声转过了身。不远处的金发男子依旧吐着白烟，只不过这一次、他抬起了头，面对着自己，这使得笠松终于能够好好看清他的容貌，俊俏的脸蛋不亚于那些活跃在荧幕上的艺人，一时竟让笠松有些失神。

“我想想，好像是‘笠松先生’吧？我有特意看过你的门牌，是你吗？昨天半夜扰乱我兴致的‘元凶’。”  
“‘昨天半夜’……？哦……是你。”

没想到这么快就能撞见让自己在无数人面前扬言报复的‘罪魁祸首’。明明只隔了一面薄薄的墙壁，可两人还是第一次照面；无论是笠松、还是对方，刺骨的夜风随着一触即发的紧张气氛而变得喧嚣起来，音落、下意识挺直了腰杆的笠松上前了一步，而对方也同样不甘示弱的取下了唇齿间的香烟，随手丢在了脚边。

“我说你，应该成年了吧？既然是成年人，应该知道‘廉耻心’这三个人怎么写吧？虽然我不想对别人的私事说三道四，你的那些破事我也没有兴趣知道，但是能不能请你小声一点、不要妨碍到其他人休息？还是说你有那方面的嗜好，希望整栋楼的人都听到你用你那公鸭嗓日日夜夜、没完没了的叫【aaaa】床，啊？”

本想用粗鄙的言语先给对方一个下马威，但考虑到现在已经是深夜、其他住户早已关灯入睡，笠松还是竭力压低了自己的嗓门，这番‘警告’也因此而少了几分该有的气势，不免让笠松默默的心中砸了砸舌头。闻言，男人的神情并没有太大的变化，嘴角始终微微上扬着，恰恰是这一不以为然的态度令笠松难掩愈发高涨的怒火、咬紧了牙关，却在再度启唇之际被对方抢先了一步，直白且露骨的试探顿时让自己热了脸颊。

“笠松先生，你是处【aaaaaaa】男吧？不然何必对我叫【aaaaaa】床的声音起那么大反应，是我害你来了感觉、却找不到地方发泄吗？”  
“……哈……？！”

心脏的猛烈收缩令笠松近乎反射性的后退了一大步，宛如一只受惊的动物，瞠目结舌的看着眼前的金发男子。而在这一瞬间，自己才意识到那连名字都没主动报上的陌生男人竟比自己要来得高大得多；他一脸从容的俯瞰着自己，如同赏视着一件珍贵的玩物一般，居高临下的傲慢让笠松第一次体会到了前所未有的羞辱。其实我在意你很久了，笠松先生。我不知道您在哪里高就、甚至连您的全名都不知道，不过自从我搬来这里之后、时常能够听到从你房间传来的各种声音，不知不觉就对你产生了异样的‘亲切感’，一直在思考该怎么才能回你一份‘大礼’，可以让你同样注意到我的‘礼物’。惊慌与失措化为阵阵恼人的嗡鸣，盘踞在大脑、挥之不去，只能眼看着对方一边步步向自己紧逼，一边呢喃着别有深意的种种话语，体型的差距所形成的压迫感令笠松很快意识到自己早已处于劣势、只能步步后退。直到自己的背脊贴靠上了公寓的大门，仅存的自尊迫使笠松毅然决然的仰起了头、直视着对方那双金蜜色的双眸；笠松不懂男人口中所说的‘亲切’、而他口口声声念叨的‘礼物’在自己听来只不过是‘报复’的代名词罢了。难道是因为自己时常深夜回家、偶尔收拾屋子时发出的声响打扰到别人在先，才记恨上我的吗？早已力竭的肉体早已负荷不了大脑的运转，越是急着想要厘清头绪、自己越是能够感受到身体因抗拒而产生的各种疼痛，手指、内脏、乃至整个颅腔……在疲惫与屈辱感的双重压力下，深吸了一口气的笠松定了定神，一声‘今天太晚了，要是你想找我算账，等到了半天我们再好好算算’使得对方捧腹大笑起来。震耳的笑声回荡在走廊、消失在夜风，唯独笠松一人一脸茫然的杵在原地，任由捧着肚子、抹着眼泪的男人后退拉开了彼此间的距离，用着刺耳的笑声继续着意味不明的羞辱。

“你这人真的很有趣呢，笠松先生，哈哈哈哈……那就这么约好了，要是将来的某一天我们能够在白天相见的话，再找个机会好好算一算吧。就这么说定了！”  
“……莫名其妙……！”

——TBC——


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 颈椎病犯了，头好痛。。。

烟草、古龙水、以及酒精的气味。

对于早已习惯了新宿与东京的笠松来说，这些刺鼻又极具诱惑力的气味早已不是什么新鲜又危险的‘信号’，然而当自己的鼻尖捕捉到从男人的衣领间所传来的阵阵味道时，不知为何、前所未有的寒意沿着脊柱不断向上蔓延，以惊人的速度直达脑髓、触动了紧绷的心弦，在体能激起了阵阵警惕的余音。

“你见到那个邻居了？然后呢？”

两周一次的饭局是自己与两位挚友之间不成文的默契。眼看着森山瞪大着双眼、性急的连连追问道，正忙着咀嚼着食物的笠松一时没有办法回答，然后紧蹙的眉间与阴沉的脸色将自己的不满与不忿暴露的一览无遗，萦绕在三人间的空气从未像现在这般如此的生硬。

“你前几天不是还信誓旦旦的在电话里和我们说，要是被你撞见一定狠狠给对方一拳么。怎么样？得手了吗？”  
“森山……你怎么还在拱火呢……”  
“…………”

不仅仅是森山、就连笠松想到前几天自己那言之凿凿的口气都不禁感到脸颊一阵火热，然而自己还是故作笃定的将口中的食物吞咽进了肚子、拿起了手边的酒杯，感受着冰凉的啤酒滑过食道所带来的沁凉感，焦躁不安的思绪也因此而略微平复了些许。

笠松无疑责怪森山对自己的嘲弄；硬要责怪的话、自己唯一能责怪迁怒的人就只有那在夜幕中忽然拦下自己的莫名男人。

笠松仍然对他的事一无所知：几岁？哪里人？从什么什么样的工作？什么时候搬来这里的？唯一知道的就只有从断断续续的喘息中所听到的‘黄濑’二字。至今，那娇嗔的呻吟仍在耳蜗深处时不时回响，而比这更为清晰且鲜明的，是男人走近自己时、从他的衣领与发梢所传来的浓重味道。

“那人的给我感觉很不好。不是因为他那一连串莫名其妙的举措，而是整个人所散发的气场……让人觉得非常危险。”

在两位挚友的注视下，放下了酒杯的笠松如是断言，话语里没有半丝踌躇、更没有任何偏见。即便没有那些狼狈的前因、没有那场不堪的相遇，若两人只是在一个平淡无奇的场合初遇、‘黄濑’给自己的这份觉知也不会改变。

他仿佛屹立在浑浊的迷雾之中，似笑非笑的吐露着内心的不屑、与对自己的嘲弄。

笠松甚至想不起两人是如何‘道别’的。当对方重新站直了高大的身子、背身离开的时候，视线的短暂交汇让笠松清醒的意识到自己在对方的眼中只不过是如落叶般不值一提的存在——在随风凋零时惹人目光，虽不及尘埃那般渺小、但这只不过是一时兴起的好奇罢了，从眼底所流露的淡漠代替言语揭露了一切，再无其他。

“况且在我记忆中我实在不知道自己做了什么事引起了他的注意。他说是我动静太大、先影响到的他、他才想尽办法报复我的，可是我一点印象都没有，简直莫名其妙。”  
“对面显然是在找茬啊，你又何必当真。”

森山和小堀几乎不约而同的表达了相同的观点，同时、又劝说自己不必将一个陌生又可疑的‘外人’过于放在心上，笠松没有义务和理由这么做，更不必为莫须有的责怪而将自己禁锢在道德的约束之中。

（但是心里这股违和感是怎么回事……）

到了这样的年纪，比起学生时代、自己的人生阅历也算是丰富了不少，可这还是笠松第一次感到如此忐忑与不安，这或许得归咎于名为‘黄濑’的男人自身的存在感过于强烈的缘故：相貌、身形；轻浮的口吻、藐视的眼神……‘屈辱感’促成了笠松对‘黄濑’的全部印象，掺杂着同为男性的攀比与挫败，让笠松深切的意识到想要抛开所有先入为主的偏见、公平对等的将他视为一个普普通通的‘过客’，已经是一件不可能的事了。

没想到我这人心胸还挺狭隘的……

直面无法回避的妒忌、接纳了束手无策的自己；在餐馆与朋友道别之后，匆匆坐上了电车回到新宿的笠松换上了制服、系紧了围裙。男人说若是在将来的某一天两人能够在白天相见，到时候再将那本未算清的账给好好算一算；时隔那么多天，早已冷静下来了的笠松再度回想起当时的情景，竟一时想不起自己究竟是想问对方讨个说法、还是只不过想发泄下心头的不满，挫挫对方那不可一世的嚣张锐气。

“笠松君，有件事我想和你商量下。你明天晚上方便和我一起泡个外勤么？”  
“？”

就在思绪越发发散之际，走出更衣室的店长忽然终止了这些无意义的胡思乱想，使得笠松下意识循声转过了身、微微向对方欠身鞠了一躬。店长是行业内数一数二的调酒师，除了这家店铺之外、时常会收到不少名流人士的邀请，出席一些商业活动，或是兼职担任一些重要酒席及活动的顾问。突然来了一个紧急邀约，因为是房东朋友的委托，实在没有办法拒绝，想问问你有没有时间；上司的委托笠松向来是不会拒绝的，毕竟外勤有额外的补贴、还能走出去见见世面，何乐而不为？然而就在自己毫不犹豫的点了点头时，耸了耸双肩的店长却面露出了愁容，支支吾吾的语气不禁让笠松心生一股不祥的预感、下意识屏住了呼吸。

“其实明天要去的地方是一家牛郎俱乐部……而且可能需要工作到很晚，感觉有点对不住你呢。”  
“牛、牛郎……？！呃……这……”

情绪的剧烈起伏所引起的不适感令笠松猛地皱起了剑眉，不自觉的捂上了隐隐绞痛的腹部，往日的辛酸更是如气泡般浮上脑海，令笠松感到阵阵晕眩。虽说是牛郎俱乐部，但登门的客人都是女人，本质和那些夜总会没什么两样，只是性别叫唤一下罢了……笠松实在不明白身为同性恋者的店长会甘愿到那样的地方外勤工作，直到同样愁眉苦脸的店长小声嘟囔了一句‘说是下个月的租金可以打八折’，顿时恍然大悟的笠松长叹了一口气，略显嘶哑的嗓音中尽是苍白的无奈。

“也没办法。毕竟我也是这里的正式雇员，既然是工作，我一定会尽全力履行我的职责的。”  
“笠松君真可靠啊……那明天我们一起加油吧！”

——TBC——


	4. 4

霓虹的灯光将思绪牵回了那段在纸醉金迷的欢乐场煎熬挣扎的岁月，站在不停闪烁的停牌下仰望着天空的笠松闭眼长吁了一口气、只为缓和囤积在心口处的沉闷，却在店长的再三催促下迈着拖沓且不甘愿的步伐。

坐落在新宿的歌舞伎町是笠松唯一不想过多涉足的‘雷池’；这里有着太多的诱惑、太多的陷阱，若是一个晃神跌入其中、坠入的便是无法回头的万丈深渊，沦为欲望与支配的俘虏。但讽刺的是，既然有着像自己这样侥幸从这条街道逃脱的‘幸存者’、那一定有着在这危机四伏的‘浮世’之中如鱼得水的人存在。就像是随风漂泊了太久的种子终于找到了适合自己生根萌芽的土壤一样——色欲、财富、权力……充斥着尔虞我诈的街巷究竟是天国还是地狱，这背后的辛酸与癫狂，只有亲自尝过之后才能知道。

“老师辛苦了。器材我会叫人帮您搬进去，我先带二位参观一下店里的情况，之后向您解释一下今天活动的流程。……”

出门迎接的是一位身着西装马甲与白色衬衣的服务生。一丝不乱的头发、笔挺的站姿与平静的谈吐；或许是同为服务业的从业人员，笠松对眼前这位彬彬有礼的陌生男性有着近乎天然的亲切感，而与自己身形相仿的男人无论在与人交流时的措辞、还是举手抬足间流露的细心与谨慎，都让身为同行的笠松不禁感到有些自惭形秽。

（不愧是牛郎店……就连招待的服务生的水准都这么高，看来今天是来到了个不得了的地方啊。）

‘KISEKI’坐落在歌舞伎町的东侧，是一家只对女性顾客开放的夜总会——通俗的说，是一家牛郎店。无论是黑金配色的大门、还是脚下的大理石地板；奢华的装潢将店主的品味彰显的淋漓尽致，悬挂在墙壁上的画作与点缀用的摆设更是让人眼前一亮，使得笠松忍不住频频驻足、定眼观察了许久，将道不尽的感慨藏在了心中。

“今天是为了庆祝本店五周年的周年庆而特意举办的活动，受邀来访的都是一直支持本店的老顾客，因此所有人都非常的重视。听闻老师您的调酒手艺在日本国内也是数一数二的，因此店长特意再三叮嘱我要好好配合您的工作，如果您有任何的需要、或是问题，也请不要顾虑，随时都可以问我。”

小到每一张桌子的来历与安排，大到整个活动的流程及初衷；走在队列最前方的男性耐心的将所有的细枝末节一一为两人做了解释，而一心只关心吧台的店长只是询问了几个有关酒单及物料的问题，在得到解答过后、便匆匆的来到了吧台前，清点起了事先要求对方准备的物料。

至于笠松负责的工作，除了协助自己店长的工作之外、一些为活动特意调配的限定饮品，需要笠松代替作为受邀嘉宾的店长亲自为客人进行说明与解释，看似与自己的日常工作没什么差别，可一想到今晚自己所面对的都是女性的顾客，一股寒意便从脚底席卷而上、迫使笠松原地打了个哆嗦，不自觉的耸起了僵硬的肩膀。

“笠松君，我们自己带来的器具麻烦你清洗下，然后将清单上的这些酒先找出来、排个序，方便我后续的操作。”  
“好的。”

明确的分工加上日积月累的默契、原本繁琐的准备工作在两人近乎天衣无缝的配合之下很快便摸索到了窍门，井然有序的进行着。就在笠松按照店长的指示擦洗着调酒用的器具时，店内的灯光忽然明亮了起来，节奏轻快的音乐从头顶上方徐徐传来，爵士特有的鼓点与萨克斯风的慵懒所形成的落差与碰撞令笠松不由自主的停下了动作。而就在自己循声仰望安装吊顶下方的音响时，一段吉他的SOLO宛如融化一般回响在空气之中。灵动的弦音、指尖与面板的每一次听似不经意的接触……即使睁着双眼，笠松仿佛都能看见乐手手捧吉他、手持拨片、轻轻拨弄琴弦的惬意与沉醉。仅仅是停留在一瞬的浮想，心脏的猛然收缩就已经疼得让自己感到阵阵目眩、疼得让心口阵阵发热。

（真是个讨人厌的鬼地方……）

如是在心中碎碎念道，确切的说、不单单只是这家依靠贩售色相、献媚讨好来虏获钱财的公关店，任何能够勾起往昔记忆的人与事物都让笠松感到不耐与生厌。回忆是审视生活的过滤器；然而巨大的落差除了将自己推向无止境的迷途之外，再无更多的‘价值’可言。

“下午好。喔？这就是店长提到的调酒师吗，这么快就来了啊。”

距离正式的营业时间还有不到两小时，站在吧台后的笠松眼看着一个个身形高挑、相貌俊朗的男性陆续走进店内，有人频频向吧台的方向张望、投来好奇的目光，有人则对‘占领’了吧台的两位‘陌生人’漠不关心，与经理商榷着晚上的工作。

眼看着原本空荡荡的大堂逐渐变得拥挤起来，下意识嗅了嗅鼻子的笠松闻到了些许烟草特有的气味，定眼一看、有人正偷偷背着经理抽着烟。那是一个有着一身小麦色皮肤、身形异常魁梧高大的男人；他有着一头干净利落的短发，高挺的鼻梁与下颌骨的棱角使他的侧脸显得格外立体与精悍。而当所有人在经理的再三催促下围聚在卡座前、听取关于今晚活动的注意事项时，屹立在花瓶旁的男人却没有任何的动作。他就这么明目张胆的低着头、吸着烟，微蹙的剑眉暴露了他的不屑与不耐；直到手持一摞文件的经理步步向他逼近、低沉的嗓音满是胁迫的意味，这才循声转过身子的男人取下了衔在唇齿间的香烟，咄咄逼人的态度使得空气霎时变得凝重起来。

“青峰，现在是开会的时间，还有，店里禁止吸烟，你需要我提醒你多少遍你才改的了你那目中无人的臭脾气？”  
“你好啰嗦啊，绿间。别以为赤司那家伙将店里的事全权交给你打理你就可以对我指手画脚。池塘里的王八就算费尽心思、绞尽脑汁爬进海里，也注定翻不了身的。都是下九流、自己到底有几斤几两，好歹有点自知之明啊，你说呢？”  
“你……！”  
“很抱歉，打扰二位一下。请问绿间先生，之前我在清单上要求贵店准备的Nikka我在酒架上没有找到，方便带我的同事找一下么？”

就在冲突一触即发之际，原本正一言不发、低头擦拭着酒具的店长却自告奋勇的介入到了针锋相对的争执之中，凭借着一声委婉的‘求助’、打破了紧张且危险的尴尬局面。生硬的沉默只持续了数秒，而在这漫长却又短暂的几秒之中，始终面带着微笑的店长镇定自若的站在吧台后，而名为青峰的男人似乎也察觉到了气氛的骤变、收敛起了尖锐的锋芒，一边咂着舌头、一边将手中的香烟塞进了便携烟灰缸中。至于同样矗立在一旁的另一个男人，低头推了推镜架的绿间低头咕哝了一声‘请跟我来’，随即便踱步来到了吧台前、打开了沉甸甸的闸门。

“Nikka的珍藏都在仓库里。笠松先生，请允许我为你带路。”  
“呃……好……”

店长的那份从容自若、除了‘钦佩’之外，笠松再也找不到第二次来形容此时回荡在内心的这份澎湃。如果是自己，在那样的处境之下，笠松绝对不可能会想到那样圆滑的方式、如此轻巧的化解剑拔弩张的僵局。这也是开店那么多年积累下来的经验么……看来我还远远不够格啊；一边紧跟在绿间的身后，一边如是在心中暗暗感叹道，忽然，停下了脚步的高大男人挡住了自己去路，一声‘方才让二位见笑了’使得笠松情不自禁的耸了耸肩，抬眼端倪着对方那黯淡的双眸。

“本店的经营方针非常注重私密性，尤其是对客人隐私的保护，在这点上、我有自信对任何人宣称，本店拥有整个新宿、乃至整个东京最优秀的员工。”  
“…………”  
“但撇开工作、这家店确实聚集了一堆无法用常识来评估的怪人，就连我自己也不例外。……抱歉，是我多嘴了，还请您不要见怪。”

见怪倒不至于，但身为外人、自己也不好评价什么，除了彼此客套几句、说些无关痛痒的宽慰和奉承之外，笠松又能做些什么呢？

顺利从绿间的手中接过了店长事先要求准备的烈酒，重新回到吧台的笠松这才放松了紧绷的神经、长吁了一口气。明明还没有开始正式的工作，却已经感觉精疲力尽，这便是歌舞伎町——不得不如履薄冰、再三思量，每一句话的背后都埋藏着别有深意的目的，每一个看似不经意的接触都会激起不可控的风浪。

“今晚的活动流程及注意事项都已经交代完毕了。还有谁有什么疑问的吗？”

在宣告会议结束之前，主持会议的绿间环顾了一圈四周，而就在男人音落之际、坐在沙发最左侧的青峰却在这时举起了胳臂，轻佻的语气却让吧台后的笠松感到一阵激灵、如石化一般停下了手上的动作，一动不动杵在原地。

“话说，黄濑那家伙好像没来，你们没人注意到么？”  
“啧……！怎么又是那家伙……”  
“……？！”

熟悉的名字、模糊的记忆；那一声又一声在脑海深处消散不去的高亢呻吟，以及那没有温度的眼神与满是嘲弄的自大口吻。这世上不可能会有这么离谱的巧合；回想起那站在夜幕中的月光之下，仰头吞吐着烟雾的金发男子，他那英俊的相貌与高挑精壮的身形……为什么笠松就没有想到，对方会是从事这方面工作的服务业者，为什么就没有想到日日夜归的男人也与自己一样，深陷在这座不夜城的霓虹之中。

（算了……只是一次临时的工作罢了，没什么大不了的。）

一时的慌乱并没有令笠松乱了方寸。几次深呼吸后，重新振作起精神的笠松更为麻利的收拾起了擦洗完毕的酒具，随即依照店长的叮嘱、仔细核对着为今晚特意订制的酒单。到了这样的岁数，自己好歹在社会上摸爬打滚了这么多年，即便不像店长那样身经百战、身为服务业者，笠松当然懂得随机应变的道理，更有着与这份能力相匹配的责任与担当。

然而在吧台之外，犹如无头苍蝇般在大堂内不停打转的绿间一遍又一遍尝试着拨通手中的电话，时不时咒骂着什么，焦头烂额的模样就连笠松这个局外人都不免替对方感到不值。那个叫‘绿间’的应该是个挺能干的人吧，在这种地方干活，真是屈才了；就在笠松难掩唏嘘的暗暗在心中这般感慨道时，一个似曾相识的身影忽然出现在了男人的身后——

他戴着墨镜，身披着一件豹纹的大衣。  
浮夸且显眼的装扮令他看起来像极了一头虚张声势的野兽，然而强烈的存在感还是让笠松近乎本能的屏住了呼吸，目不转睛的凝视着不远处那名为‘黄濑’的男子，感受着从腹底腾升而起的热度逐渐化为足以冲破这句肉体的风暴、冲击着名为‘理性’的‘高墙’。

“抱歉抱歉，我来晚了。各位晚上好~你们的黄濑君闪亮登场啦！今晚让我们一起加油吧！”  
“…………”

——TBC.2021.2.23——

本来想一口气写完的，但是时间不够用，还是拆成两部分来写吧。


End file.
